Guild War
Guild Wars is a PvP feature in Portal Walker. Gameplay Players that join a guild have access to some guild specific game features, including access to a guild house, guild wars, and future guild specific items. Players that attack other players that are in a guild do not gain any outlaw points, allowing unrestricted PvP vs guild players. Members of a guild are able to go out and attack a rival guild's champion. Defeating a rival guild's champion will steal 50% of the guild's gold for your own guild's bank. Members of a guild should also defend their own guild's champion to prevent losing gold to a rival guild or having their guild be dismantled. A player can check their guild status by using the chat command /guild. Joining A Guild There are three ways a player can join one of the guilds in the game. The first way is to defeat a guild's Guild Champion and take over the corresponding guild house, becoming the guild leader in the process. The second way to join a guild is to be invited to a guild by a guild leader. The final way to join is to go to a guild house and pay the membership fee, as long as the guild is accepting new members. After joining a guild, an icon will appear next to a player's name to indicate which guild they are in. All membership fees that are paid go directly to the guild's bank. Capturing a Guild House A player that is not currently in a guild can attempt to capture a guild house by defeating the guild's champion. Once the champion is defeated, the previous guild is dismantled, and the player who defeated the champion becomes the guild leader. When a guild house is taken over, the gold will remain in the guild bank under the new leader. Guild Management Guild leaders are able to manage their guild by talking to the Guild Master NPC inside their guild house. Talking to this NPC allows the leader to set a membership fee to join the guild or to make the guild closed to new members. The gold gained from membership fees go directly to the guild's bank. The Guild Master also allows leaders to set a guild champion upkeep that is taken out of the guild's bank each in game day (1 hour) and gives the guild champion a boost, to make it more difficult to defeat. Guild leaders are also able to invite people to join their guild by approaching a player, selecting them, and inviting them from the social menu. If a guild leader leaves a guild, the guild is disbanded. Guild Houses There are a set number of guild houses found in the world. Each main section of the world has its own guild house. Currently there are two guild houses in the game, the Grasslands Guild House and the Forest Guild House. A guild house is only able to be accessed by current members of that guild. Inside a guild house is an open area with a couple of tables and chairs. There is a guild master NPC, a guild treasurer NPC, and another NPC. If a guild house is taken over while players are inside, all players are automatically kicked outside. Trivia * Guilds were added to the game on July 4th, 2019.